Una cara conocida
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] En esta adaptación de un capítulo de Love, Death and Robots, Ichigo y Rukia son tripulantes de una nave espacial que por razones desconocidas se desvía de su ruta y termina en un sector inexplorado a miles de años luz de distancia. En la estación, Ichigo se reencuentra con Orihime. AU, IchiHime, lemon.


**Hola, gente :3 he vuelto con un fic IchiHime, SciFi, romántico (setsual), y pues nada, espero que les guste. Es la adaptación del capítulo "Más allá de la grieta" de la serie "Love, Death and Robots".**

**¡Dejen su comentario!**

**Los leo.**

**El universo de _Love, Death and Robots_ no me pertenece. Tampoco la imagen de portada, todos los créditos a su autor/a.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**UNA CARA CONOCIDA**

Ichigo Kurosaki supervisó desde su lugar que Rukia ingresara en el sistema la ruta de regreso a la Tierra. Se encontraban en el sector Raum, y aparte de los percances con los asteroides de la semana pasada, no habían tenido problema alguno con la misión. Frente a la mesa de controles había una enorme ventana que ocupaba toda la parte delantera del Transportador, y a través de ella podían ver el inmenso lienzo negro que era el universo, salpicado de estrellas, galaxias, planetas llenos de secretos, mundos inexplorados que estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El infinito, y nada más.

El portal del Arca ya estaba a la vista, se extendía como una cortina de fuego azul en medio de la nada, pero que para ellos significaba el boleto de regreso a casa.

Rukia terminó de enviar el patrón de sintaxis con la información de la ruta al Transportador y esperó unos segundos a que el sistema lo aceptara y mostrara frente a ellos, justo sobre la mesa, el mapa holográfico del sector Raum, con su posición exacta en tiempo real. Ichigo deslizó un dedo sobre la imagen y apareció el planeta Tierra, con un montón de anexos al pie que indicaban la altitud y latitud, además de la distancia y las características esenciales de aquel lugar.

-Hogar, dulce hogar –exclamó Keigo con un suspiro.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Dentro de poco estarían de vuelta y ambos coincidían en que debían tomarse unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Habían estado prácticamente en toda la galaxia y en otras más, habían recorrido un gran número de rutas en cada sector conocido por el hombre, pero no podían jactarse de haber visitado ni siquiera otro continente. Su vida, desde hacía ya muchos años, se desarrollaba en el espacio, dentro de Arcas o Transportadores, en peleas o en misiones de reconocimiento. Era un alivio volver a la Tierra, pero a la vez se sentía como si los sacaran de su hábitat natural, como dos peces fuera del agua. En el espacio se sentían tranquilos, rodeados de cuerpos celestes y aquel mutismo infinito.

-Todo listo, Ichigo –informó la morena.

Ichigo, Rukia y Keigo se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban las cápsulas de sueño y cada uno se metió a la suya. Ichigo dio la indicación al Transportador para desactivar el modo manual y activar el control remoto, con lo cual podrían quedar inmersos en el sueño inducido sin preocupación alguna, conscientes de que el Transportador los llevaría a través del portal de regreso a la Tierra.

-Ruta confirmada –informó el Transportador a través de los altavoces-. ¿Quieres que ponga un poco de música, Ichigo?

-Eso estaría bien –dijo Kurosaki-. Algo instrumental; o tal vez una canción de cuna…lenta y suave.

Ichigo, Rukia y Keigo cerraron los ojos. El portal absorbió la nave lentamente, como un barco hundiéndose en el mar sereno y azul, tal vez para nunca emerger de nuevo.

* * *

La luz roja acompañada del sonido de alarma que indicaba un error en el sistema fue lo primero que vio Ichigo al despertar. Su cápsula estaba abierta, lo que indicaba por qué era el único que no seguía dormido. Estaban flotando en gravedad cero. Se levantó y revisó los signos vitales de Rukia y Keigo a través del cristal, todo parecía estar en orden, pero no entendía qué es lo que había pasado con su cápsula. De haberse tratado de una falla técnica el Transportador le hubiera avisado antes de entrar en ella, no era posible que se hubiera averiado en el transcurso del sueño.

Se impulsó para deslizarse a través de la nave, flotando gracias a la nula gravedad, y se asomó por una de las ventanas de la habitación que daban hacia el espacio exterior. La Tierra no se veía por ningún lado, lo que indicaba que todavía no habían llegado. Se encontraban en un sector que nunca antes había visto, o si lo había visto no lo recordaba. Lo único que había en aquella negrura infinita era un centro de reparaciones, lo cual desconcertó aún más a Ichigo. Había registro de todas las instalaciones del Arca, y estaba seguro que aquella no figuraba en la lista. Unió todos los puntos en su cabeza y dio con la respuesta: se habían desviado de la ruta de viaje.

Desactivó el control remoto y volvió al modo manual. Condujo el Transportador hasta el centro de reparaciones y regresó a las cámaras para despertar a Rukia. Su cápsula se abrió sin problema alguno y la morena despertó, tan desconcertada como él al principio.

-¿Ya estamos de vuelta? –preguntó.

-Despierta a Keigo, Rukia –ordenó Ichigo sin responder a la pregunta de su segunda al mando.

-Me siento fatal, la cabeza me da vueltas. No recuerdo que esto me haya pasado antes al despertar.

Ichigo se acercó a la mesa y solicitó ver el mapa. Deslizó la imagen con la mano cada vez más desesperado, su ubicación no estaba ni siquiera dentro de la misma galaxia, estaban a cientos de años luz de distancia.

-¿En dónde demonios estamos? –Rukia estaba sentada todavía, reuniendo fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-Estoy tratando de averiguarlo. Me parece que nos desviamos de la ruta de viaje, pero no sé qué tanto. No reconozco este sector.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron tres figuras encapuchadas con un casco negro de cristal polarizado, vestidas con un uniforme blanco. Ichigo retrocedió y miró de reojo a Rukia y a Keigo, que todavía estaba inmerso en el sueño. La figura de en medio se acercó más a él y el casco se contrajo en su uniforme, revelando una cabellera anaranjada que Ichigo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Ichigo? –preguntó la hermosa mujer de ojos grises. Parecía tan desconcertada como los demás.

Ichigo estaba hecho un torbellino de emociones. De todos los lugares posibles, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente en aquel sector desconocido en donde se había reencontrado con ella?

-¿Orihime? –balbuceó, todavía perplejo-. ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Soy yo –respondió Orihime con una enorme sonrisa.

Rukia se puso de pie y los observó en silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Tu nave está averiada –explicó la pelirroja-. Hubo un error en tu ruta de viaje y…

-¿Un error en mi trabajo? –la interrumpió Rukia-. ¿Estás diciendo que todo esto es mi culpa?

Orihime retrocedió un paso por las bruscas palabras de Rukia.

-No, no creo que sea la culpa de nadie –se apresuró a decir-. El Transportador tuvo un error en los patrones y por eso se des…

-¡Es mentira! –Rukia se puso de pie, alterada, pero todavía se encontraba muy mareada y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la Tierra, Orihime? –preguntó Ichigo.

Orihime se tardó unos segundos en responder. Sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, no serían buenas noticias.

-Demasiado lejos. Estamos en la estación espacial Kakhor, en el sector Makap.

-¿El sector Makap? –repitió Rukia-. Eso está a años luz de nuestro curso, es imposible que nos hayamos alejado tanto por un error en el Trans…

Rukia se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su peso. Ichigo alcanzó a llegar junto a ella para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Está mareada por la cápsula –explicó Orihime-. Es más común de lo que te imaginas. Aquí, hay que meterla de nuevo hasta que resolvamos todo.

Ichigo cargó a Rukia, que era tan ligera como una pluma, y la puso en la cápsula.

-A él mejor ni lo despertamos –dijo Orihime viendo a Keigo profundamente dormido.

Ichigo cerró la cápsula de Rukia y se aseguró de que sus signos vitales estuvieran bien. Tenía la presión un poco baja, pero fuera de eso no había peligro alguno.

-Gracias, Orihime –dijo Ichigo aliviado-. Es extraño que lo diga, pero me alegra ver al menos una cara conocida en medio de todo este desastre.

Orihime sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro a manera de consuelo.

-No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien, Ichigo. Sólo hay que darles tiempo.

-En serio, gracias.

-Sígueme.

Ichigo, Orihime y los otros dos encapuchados salieron de la nave y entraron a la estación Kakhor. Frente a ellos había un enorme pasillo que los condujo a una bodega donde se efectuaban las reparaciones.

-Los ingenieros se encargarán de tu nave –dijo Orihime con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-, pero les tomará unas cuantas semanas. Puedes quedarte conmigo mientras tanto, hay mucho que hacer en esta estación así que seguramente no te aburrirás.

* * *

Orihime lo condujo hasta una habitación donde había un bar y lo dejó solo por unos momentos. Ichigo se sirvió un whisky con hielo y se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban cerca de la barra. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, desde el error en el viaje y la salud de Rukia hasta el inesperado encuentro con Orihime.

Frente a él había un gran ventanal que daba al exterior. Se podían ver las estrellas, los asteroides, y una mezcla hermosa de colores azules, rosáceos y blancos que en ese momento a Ichigo le parecieron tan sencillos como una pintura. Frente a él estaba el universo entero, pero no bastaba para llamar su atención.

-¿Te gusta la vista? –preguntó una voz detrás de Ichigo. Él se volteó en su asiento y tragó saliva pesadamente. Orihime estaba usando un vestido dorado muy entallado, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, sus brazos y su espalda, además del generoso escote que tanto lo volvía loco. Su cabello iba suelto y se lo había echado sobre un hombro. Le ofreció una tierna sonrisa, pero Ichigo agachó la mirada sin responder.

Orihime se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Ichigo-. No puedo concentrarme. Trato de entender qué sucede, por qué nos reencontramos de esta forma, tan lejos de casa.

-Tal vez es el destino –respondió Orihime encogiéndose de hombros.

Ichigo entendió que ella sólo trataba de aligerar el peso, disipar la tensión de la situación, hacer que su estancia en aquel lugar, por muy fatídica que fuera, se le hiciera más llevadera. Tenía razón, después de todo, era bueno ver una cara conocida.

-¿Te digo un secreto? –Orihime se inclinó sobre su oreja sin esperar respuesta-. Después de nuestro encuentro en Glaorg tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo.

Ichigo sonrió y se recargó en el sillón.

-¿Te refieres a nuestra pequeña aventura en medio de tu misión? Hace… ¿qué? ¿Tres años?

-Cuatro –replicó ella dándole un golpe en el hombro-. Y no fue sólo una aventura. Al menos no para mí. ¿Recuerdas que rompimos la cama? –Ichigo soltó una carcajada. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida en gravedad cero-. Nos metimos en muchos problemas, pero valió la pena.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos simplemente se miraron fijamente.

-Desearía haberme quedado –confesó Ichigo en voz baja-. Hubiéramos…

Pero se interrumpió antes de finalizar la frase. La expresión de Orihime había cambiado, era como si el simple recuerdo le doliera. ¿La había lastimado? Probablemente. Y ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Se enderezó y dejó el vaso en la mesita del centro.

-¿Sabes? Creo que la nave…

Orihime le puso la mano sobre la suya y le dio un apretón al tiempo que le sonreía comprensiva.

-No importa. Ahora estás aquí –susurró.

Ichigo enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Orihime y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Sabía tan bien, tan dulce, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Orihime se levantó y volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez a horcajadas sobre Ichigo. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y profundizó el beso. Las manos de Ichigo recorrían su cuerpo arriba y abajo, deteniéndose en su cintura y acariciando su espalda.

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación? –preguntó Orihime cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Ichigo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación. Orihime ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de encender la luz, al momento que cerró la puerta Ichigo la acorraló contra la pared y le bajó el cierre del vestido. La tela cayó al piso y Orihime sacó los pies y aprovechó para quitarse los tacones. Ichigo la tomó de la cintura y la cargó para que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La llevó hasta la cama y se puso sobre ella, bajando lentamente y dejando un camino de besos por su cuello, sus pechos y su abdomen. Orihime acarició su espalda y le quitó la camiseta. El resto de la ropa fue saliendo por a poco y quedó regada por todo el cuarto. Ichigo se acostó sobre la cama y dejó que Orihime quedara encima de él. Cuando entró en ella, se quedó quieto unos segundos para adaptarse y dejar que ella se acomodara. Era tan estrecha, húmeda y cálida como la recordaba. Orihime apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo y empezó a moverse, gimiendo de placer. Sus caderas eran un vaivén frenético que volvía loco a Ichigo y lo excitaba cada vez más. El sexo era tan bueno como lo recordaba, como la primera vez, y se preguntó por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin estar con ella, por qué no la había buscado después de Glaorg.

Tomó a Orihime de las piernas y se rodó para quedar sobre ella. Entró más profundo y Orihime rasguñó su espalda para contener un grito. Ichigo se apoyó sobre la cabecera y aceleró el ritmo, dándole un delicioso orgasmo a Orihime y conteniéndose para no venirse tan pronto. La pelirroja lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo nuevamente y de alguna forma ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con salir. Ichigo embestía con fuerza, tocando cada vez ese punto que la hacía arquear la espalda y cerrar los ojos. Se aferró a las sábanas cuando el segundo orgasmo llegó, deseando tener aunque sea un segundo de recuperación, pero Ichigo no se detenía. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo por la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba sobre ella.

Ichigo embistió una vez más, tan profundo como fue capaz, y se vino dentro de ella. Sus brazos no pudieron sostenerlo y se dejó caer al lado de Orihime, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. La abrazó contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente antes de cubrirse con las sábanas.

No tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Ichigo estaba acostado en la cama, con una pierna bajo las sábanas y la otra flexionada, lo que le servía de apoyo a su brazo. Orihime yacía a su lado, desnuda y todavía dormida, su respiración acompasada indicaba que estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Ichigo alargó la mano hacia ella sin pensarlo y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice. Orihime se movió un poco por el contacto y finalmente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue sonreír y entrelazar su mano con la de Ichigo.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó.

Pero Ichigo no respondió, ni siquiera le sonrió de vuelta. Su mirada había vuelto a fijarse en el techo. Orihime suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Tomó los cigarros del buró y encendió uno.

-No he sido totalmente honesta contigo –exclamó al tiempo que exhalaba el humo.

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Ichigo, pues por fin se dignó a mirarla. Había una mezcla de desconfianza e inquietud en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El error de la ruta te llevó más lejos de lo que piensas. No estamos en el sector Makap, sino en el Dera.

Orihime esperaba que Ichigo se enojara, le gritara o tuviera cualquier otra reacción acorde a lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando en esos momentos, pero sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y maldecir en voz baja. Orihime se puso de pie y le mostró las coordenadas de la estación Kakhor, dentro del sector Dera. Alejó la imagen y le mostró las de la Tierra. Ichigo se puso de pie y se acercó a ella cuando vio que la distancia que había entre un punto y otro era de 150 000 años luz.

-Es una locura. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos en las cápsulas?

Orihime desvió la mirada. Ichigo la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡Responde!

-Sólo unos meses, pero el tiempo es subjetivo. Calculo que en la Tierra han transcurrido cientos de años. Aún si lograras volver, ya no sería el mismo planeta que dejaste atrás. Las personas que conocías están muertas…todo ha cambiado.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Parecía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener la calma y no desmoronarse.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

-Algunas personas no pueden con la verdad, Ichigo.

-¡Desde luego que no! ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que estoy muerto?

-Porque no lo estás –Orihime se arrodilló frente a él y le acarició la mejilla con la mano-. Estás aquí…conmigo.

Ichigo le quitó la mano de un manotazo y se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo terminaste tú aquí?

-Por el mismo error de ruta. Trae a todos los viajeros aquí –Orihime se puso de pie y recogió su ropa para vestirse-. Será mejor que despiertes a tus amigos.

* * *

De vuelta en el Transportador, Ichigo abrió primero la cápsula de Rukia. La morena se despertó de un sobresalto, como si le faltara el aire. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Ichigo, pero no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Rukia salió de la cápsula y se recargó contra ella-. ¿Regresamos?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Rukia? –preguntó Ichigo suavemente, lo último que quería era alterarla.

-A esos idiotas de la estación espacial…y luego…los sueños.

-¿Qué sueños?

-Sueños como... –Rukia parecía tener dificultades para recordar. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Orihime, recargada contra la pared, observándolos en silencio- como éste.

Y de pronto, como si todos los recuerdos hubieran vuelto a ella de golpe, retrocedió un paso hacia la cápsula. Señaló a Orihime con mano temblorosa.

-¿Quién…quién es ella?

Ichigo la miró sin comprender. Estaba seguro que Rukia sabía perfectamente quién era aquella pelirroja. ¿Acaso seguía desorientada por la cápsula?

-Es Orihime, Rukia. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Glaorg? Hace cuatro años.

-Ichigo, esa no es Orihime –la voz de Rukia temblaba. Ichigo se acercó a ella con las manos en alto en señal de tregua, para tranquilizarla.

-Estás mareada, Rukia.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Cálmate, no pasa nada. Todo estará bien –Ichigo trató de sonreír, pero fue en vano.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Ichigo.

-Rukia –la llamó Orihime-, tranquilízate, nosotros…

-¡¿Quién eres?! –exclamó Rukia al borde del colapso. Ichigo le puso una mano en el hombro-. ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

-Rukia…

Rukia se zafó de su agarre y se acercó a Orihime, volteó a ver a Ichigo como esperando que se diera cuenta de algo.

-¡Sólo mírala!

Ichigo negó con la cabeza sin saber qué más hacer. Todo parecía tan irreal.

-¡Rukia!

La morena se abalanzó sobre Orihime y le arrebató el arma que traía en las manos. Ambas empezaron a forcejear y Rukia logró hacerle un corte en el cuello, apenas un rasguño de tres centímetros de donde salió una gota de sangre. Ichigo sujetó a Rukia por detrás y Orihime le inyectó un sedante en el pecho. Su cuerpo fue atrapado por Ichigo, quien se encargó de ponerla nuevamente en la cápsula.

-Lo intentaremos de nuevo, Ichigo –dijo Orihime mientras se limpiaba la gota de sangre-, todas las veces que sea necesario.

* * *

Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. No entendía por qué Rukia había reaccionado de esa manera. Era imposible que no recordara a Orihime, incluso habían comido juntas en una ocasión, y le había hablado de ella y de lo importante que era para él. Si aquel percance se debía a la cápsula, lo primero que debía hacer era sacarla de ahí. Pero entonces…aquellos sueños que había mencionado…

Ichigo miró de reojo a Orihime. Estaba dormida junto a él, usando nada más que su ropa interior y una camiseta blanca. Se inclinó en la cama y la observó con más detenimiento. Sus rasgos físicos eran exactamente iguales a como la recordaba. Su largo cabello anaranjado le caía sobre la cara, parecía estar profundamente dormida. Ichigo le apartó el cabello y descubrió también su cuello. Buscó el rasguño que le había hecho Rukia, pero ya no estaba. Su piel estaba intacta.

-Rukia tiene razón, ¿verdad? –era un pregunta retórica, sólo quería oír la confirmación directamente de sus labios-. No eres realmente Orihime.

Orihime abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de Ichigo. Ya no había confusión en su rostro, sólo una profunda decepción.

-Lo siento mucho, Ichigo. En verdad.

Ichigo apartó la vista. Orihime se sentó en la cama y buscó su mano para apretarla, pero él la apartó.

-Estás…todavía estás en tu cápsula –explicó-. Dormido.

Ichigo se levantó de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque.

-La estación…todo esto es una simulación creada para ti.

Orihime le pasó la mano por la espalda en un intento por tranquilizarlo, pero Ichigo se giró violentamente para encararla.

-No me toques –escupió-. Quiero que me digas toda la verdad.

-Parte de lo que te dije es verdad –respondió Orihime-. Sí terminaste aquí por un error de ruta y sí estamos en el sector Dera, a miles de años luz de la Tierra –Orihime se puso de pie y se acercó a Ichigo, como quien se acerca a un perro asustado que a la primera de cambios que se siente acorralado tira una mordida-. La estación Kakhor es…es ligeramente diferente en la realidad.

-¿Y quién está haciendo esta "simulación", esta… –Ichigo la señaló sin saber qué palabra usar con ella-, esta…Orihime falsa?

-Yo –respondió Orihime.

-¿Quién eres? O mejor dicho, ¿qué eres?

Ichigo la tomó de los hombros y la estampó contra la pared. Orihime hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se las arregló para sostenerle la mirada.

-No creo que estés listo para saberlo.

-Al menos déjame a mí decidir eso.

Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de cuántas almas perdidas me han dicho lo mismo. No quiero lastimarte, Ichigo.

-Necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos –respondió Ichigo-. Necesito saber en dónde estoy y cómo eres realmente.

-Créeme, no estás listo…

-¡Enséñame, maldita sea!

Ichigo volvió a golpear a Orihime contra la pared y todo a su alrededor se puso borroso, como si hubiera dado con la falla de un programa.

Orihime clavó sus orbes grises en los de Ichigo y suspiró. Las lágrimas caían ahora por sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, Ichigo, tú ganas. Te mostraré lo que quieras –Ichigo suavizó el agarre de sus hombros-. Pero antes quiero que entiendas esto: sí me importas. Todas y cada una de las almas que terminan aquí…me importan.

Ichigo la miró sin comprender. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de impotencia, mientras más hablaba Orihime, menos entendía él lo que estaba pasando.

Un resplandor blanco le llegó de frente y lo cegó por un momento. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró dentro de un lugar extraño, era como una telaraña gigante, formada de pedazos de naves y basura espacial, conectado todo por hilos negros y pardos. A primera vista parecía una imagen ampliada de un sistema nervioso, con venas y arterias bifurcándose frente a él. Bajó la vista y se encontró en su cápsula, sólo que parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo. El material estaba oxidado y ennegrecido, completamente inservible salvo para la única función que tenía que era resguardar el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Se le cortó la respiración al reparar en sus manos y sus piernas, había adelgazado hasta los huesos y ahora su piel estaba arrugada y succionada, lo que antes era su ropa ahora eran sólo jirones de tela, como si hubiera caído dentro de un molino.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y todo su cuerpo se tambaleó. Levantó la vista y reconoció lo que alguna vez fue el Transportador, hecho pedazos y colgando justo encima de él, atado a aquella telaraña infernal, siendo parte de lo mismo.

Su mirada se posó entonces en las dos cápsulas que estaban cerca de él. En una de ellas estaba Rukia, profundamente dormida o quizás muerta, era difícil saberlo. Ichigo contuvo la respiración cuando reparó en que su cuerpo había sufrido los mismos cambios que el suyo. La carne pegada al hueso, la ropa roída. En la otra cápsula había un cadáver que todavía conservaba algo de carne y cabello. Era Keigo.

-Hola, Ichigo –llamó una voz desde algún punto de aquel lugar.

Ichigo levantó la vista y buscó a su alrededor tratando de buscar el origen de la voz que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Hola, Ichigo –repitió.

Ichigo logró localizar la voz al tiempo que veía cómo emergía desde la oscuridad absoluta un ser con decenas de ojos negros como canicas y al menos doce patas gigantescas, era de un color rosáceo y su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de fino pelo; el hocico era un agujero repleto de dientes afilados que escurrían saliva blanquecina que caía hasta el suelo.

Ichigo gritó aterrado justo en el momento en que aquel ser horripilante se abalanzaba sobre él, pero de nuevo se vio envuelto por el resplandor blanco.

* * *

Ichigo despertó cuando la cápsula se abrió. No sabía si ya habían llegado a su destino, pero parecía poco probable. Antes de que pudiera salir, la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer hermosa de cabello anaranjado y ojos grises, vestida con un uniforme blanco.

-Hola, Ichigo –exclamó con una dulce voz.

-¿Orihime? –preguntó Ichigo, incrédulo-. ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Es bueno verte –dijo Orihime con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Ichigo se levantó todavía desconcertado.

-Tu nave tuvo un error en los patrones. Estás en la estación Kakhor, en el sector Makap.

-¿El sector Makap? –repitió él sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-. Pero eso está a cientos de años luz de la ruta en la que íbamos.

-Lo sé –dijo ella tomando su mano-. Pero es bueno que al menos hay una cara conocida, ¿no lo crees?

**FIN**

**¡Dejen su review para saber qué les pareció! :D**


End file.
